hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 6 (Garden)
Garden is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN skips a rope, and then he makes a picture of skipping ropes. *CHARLI pretends to skip the rope. *KATHLEEN plants some yellow and purple flowers. *CHARLI pretends to be a flower seed turning into a flower. *TIM makes a song for a frog, about how a frog egg becomes a tadpole and then becomes a frog. *CHARLI swims like a frog and a duck. *KELLIE takes care of her little garden, that's full of baby tomatoes, lettuce and carrots. *CHARLI pretends to be a cob of corn growing. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who visits his grandfather's garden, where he meets a scarecrow (Tim), a bird (Kathleen) and a fairy (Kellie). Gallery Nathan S4 E6.png Charli S4 E6 1.png Kathleen S4 E6.png Charli S4 E6 2.png Tim S4 E6.png Charli S4 E6 3.png Kellie S4 E6.png Charli S4 E6 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E6.png Trivia *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. *During Tim's segment, he's dressed up in a Mexican costume. *The kids in the frame shown after Tim's segment come out from one of the musical notes in Tim's wall. This is the first time it happens. Songlets ;Shapes in space I love skipping, skipping, skipping Here I go I love skipping very fast I love skipping very slow. I love sorting, sorting, sorting Here I go I love sorting very fast I love sorting very slow. I love making, making pictures Here I go Making pictures very fast Making pictures very slow. ;Body move #01 I love skipping, skipping, skipping Here I go I love skipping very fast Skip, skip, skip, skip I love skipping very slow. I love skipping, skipping, skipping Here I go I love skipping very fast Skip, skip, skip, skip I love skipping very slow. ;Puzzles and patterns Sun, soil, water, food, they all make the flowers happy Sun, soil, water, food, they all make the flowers grow Sun, soil, water, food, make the flowers show the petals Then they drop their seeds below. Sun, soil, water, food, they all make the flowers happy Sun, soil, water, food, they all make the flowers grow Sun, soil, water, food, make the flowers show the petals Then they drop their seeds below. ;Body move #02 A seed in the ground, it's warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, flowers come Watch me grow like the sun so high Flowers reaching up to the sky. A seed in the ground, it's warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, flowers come Watch me grow like the sun so high Flowers reaching up to the sky. ;Making music Little frog was just an egg Blubbing about in the water Muy bueno, little frog Slowly growing to a tadpole, yeah Grow, grow, grow, grow, grow, little frog Little tadpole swimming 'round 'Round and around in the water Muy bueno, eating, eating All day long in the water, yeah Grow, grow, grow, grow, grow, tadpole, grow Little frog is big frog now Jumping wherever he wants to Muy bueno, hop, hop, hopping The frog was so happy he was a frog Whoa, oh, oh, oh, hola, happy frog, cha cha cha. ;Body move #03 I love being a frog Swimming underwater Be a froggy too I really think you are there. I love being a duck Swimming in the water Be a ducky too I really think you are there. ;Word play I have a little garden, it's tiny as can be With baby tomatoes, the perfect size for me Some small lettuce, some baby carrots too It's a healthy, yummy, tasty, little garden just for two. I have a little garden, it's tiny as can be With baby tomatoes, the perfect size for me Some small lettuce, some baby carrots too It's a healthy, yummy, tasty, little garden just for two. I have a little garden, it's tiny as can be With baby tomatoes, the perfect size for me Some small lettuce, some baby carrots too It's a healthy, yummy, tasty, little garden just for two. ;Body move #04 Grow, grow, grow, stetch up tall Move to the beat, move to the beat Shake it all I'm growing, you're growing, take it slow Shout out loud: Get ready set go Get ready to grow, grow, grow, stretch Grow, grow, grow, stretch. Grow, grow, grow, stetch up tall Move to the beat, move to the beat Shake it all I'm growing, you're growing, take it slow Shout out loud: Get ready set go Get ready to grow, grow, grow, stretch Grow, grow, grow, stretch. ;Sharing stories In grandpa's garden the trees are tall You can climb up high or kick a ball In grandpa's garden flowers bloom in rows In grandpa's garden magic surely grows. In grandpa's garden the scarecrows dance Gnomes come alive when they get the chance In grandpa's garden the ducks are swimming ... 'Cuase in grandpa's garden magic surely grows. In grandpa's garden I squelch and squelch I turn the veggie peelings into ... In grandpa's garden the birds all sing (Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep) 'Cuase they love the smell of grandpa's composte .... In grandpa's garden flowers bloom in rows And in grandpa's garden magic surely grows. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about flower pots Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about seeds Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about tadpoles Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about tomatoes Category:Ep about lettuce Category:Ep about carrots Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about corn Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about scarecrows Category:Ep about lorikeets Category:Ep about fairies